Ta haine et ma colère
by mikitchi
Summary: Pourquoi détestait-il autant le Nono ? Et pourquoi c'est un autre mec qui essaye de lui faire comprendre ? Résumé pourris, mais c'est normal. Venez lire vous comprendrez mieux. KHR X TRC


Me revoilà mes chers lecteurs et chères lectrices ^w^.

**Rating** : All (rien de sanglant ou de choquant, juste de la vulgarité)

**Pairing** : Aucun (mais j'hésite, suivant le cours de l'histoire)

**Disclaimer : **Ils appartiennent respectivement à **Akira Amano **et à **CLAMP** _(On a toujours su que les filles étaient les meilleurs en dessin Yeeaahh XD)_

**Note : **Comme vous l'avez sûrement remarqué, cette fic est un crossover. Alors je vous demanderais de m'excuser si vous ne comprenez pas et je me ferais un plaisir d'y apporter des modifications ou de répondre à d'éventuelles questions ^^

**Note2 : **Soyez indulgents ou même sans pitié, après tout c'est mon premier crossover sur ces deux mangas alors… Non c'est mon PREMIER crossover tout cours…

BONNE LECTURE ^^

* * *

><p>Situation briefé : <em>Une semaine de combat - Vongola vs Varia - Victoire Vongola - Fin du Conflit des Anneaux<em>

Pays : _Japon_

Lieu : _Clinique privé de la famille Cavallone_

Heure : _02h17_

Blessés légers et graves : _Lussuria - Levi-A-Than - Belphégor - Superbi Squalo - Mammon - Xanxus_

Situation actuelle : _Xanxus complètement enragé, criant des menaces de mort, avec en bonus attaché à son lit._

…

**POV Xanxus**

**Ça n'aurait jamais dû se passer comme ça. Où est-ce que je fais une erreur ? Je sais c'est cette enfoiré de déchet requin, s'il m'avait rapporté ces bagues Vongola, alors je n'aurais pas à subir une défaite…**

**Mais de toute façon quoi que fasse ce déchet il aurait raté son coup et y aurait eu ce connard de conseiller. Je devrais penser à l'abattre un de ces jours, histoire que ce déchet de Sawada Tsunayoshi puisse souffrir… Non mieux encore j'aurais déjà dû tous les buter depuis le début, en laissant en vie ce morveux, pour qu'il comprenne ce que c'est d'être seu-…**

**Bordel de merde voilà que je me mets à penser comme un déchet. C'est la faute à ce putain de gamin, qu'il aille se faire voir lui et ces putains de yeux…**

- CRÈVE SAWADA TSUNAYOSHI ! JE TE FERAIS LA PEAU UN DE CES JOURS ! TU PEUX COMPTER LÀ-DESSUS ! J'IRAIS MOI-MÊME T'EMMENER EN ENFER-…

**Je continuais un moment comme ça, tout en écoutant d'une oreille distraite mes officiers tous réunis de l'autre côté de la pièce, - sont pas très épais ces murs -, sûrement qu'ils sont dans la salle d'attente.**

- VOOII, il peut pas se taire ce foutu Boss ! On est dans une clinique ! Là où les gens se reposent en PAIX !

- Calme-toi~ Squ-chan, Boss-chan pourrait nous entendre.

- Shishi~ peu importe qu'il nous entende ou non. Nous on l'entend très bien, shishishishi~

**Tch, ce ne sont que des tarés ces types, je me demande comment j'ai pu les supporter depuis tout ce temps.**

- Mmmh quand rentrerons-nous au manoir ? J'ai besoin de plus me perfectionner niveau illusion.

- Voooiii je reste ici pour éclater la tête du gamin.

- Moouu~ tu t'es pris d'affection pour ton homo-logue. **En accentuant bien le début du mot.**

- VOOOIII, PAS DU TOUT ! S'IL VEUT ÊTRE LE NUMÉRO UN DES ÉPÉISTES IL A JUSTE INTERÊT À FAIRE GAFFE À SES FESSES !

- C'est justement ce à quoi Lussuria faisait référence.

- …

**Ce déchet… Ça s'est retourné contre lui au final.**

- Dites les gars ce serait pas mieux de s'occuper du Boss. Ça fait quand même un moment qu'il est en train de s'époumoner à crier « meurs Sawada Tsunayoshi !»

- Maaa~ Levi ça ne sert à rien. Il a besoin d'extérioriser toute sa haine et sa colère.

- Vooii ça peut prendre encore un moment !

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? **Demanda Mammon.**

- Quand on était au manoir, ça arrivait souvent que les gens le prennent de hauts. Mais le pire c'est quand son vieux le regarde avec plein de pitié.

**Je m'arrêtas aussitôt, comprenant que ce déchet parlait de moi et que, apparemment il avait un maximum d'info me concernant.**

- Oh c'est vrai maintenant que j'y pense, Boss-chan n'est pas le fils biologique du Neuvième.

- Qu'il le soit ou non, nous lui avons voué fidélité, en tant qu'officiers de la Varia.

- Pas bête ce que tu dis Levi.

- Pour une fois ça à le mérite d'être la chose la plus intelligente que tu es dites dans toute ta vie.

**Je rêve ! Ce sont tous des bâtards ! Ces mots, ce ton employé c'est-…**

- Vooii on se fout de tout ça. Le Boss n'a pas beso-…

- BANDE DE DÉCHETS, ALLEZ VOUS FAIRE VOIR, TOUS AUTANT QUE VOUS ÊTES ! J'EN AI RIEN À FAIRE DE VOTRE COMPASSION OU PITIÉ ! VOUS N'ÊTES…

- ÇA SUFFIT XANXUS !

**Je me stoppai net face à la voix de ce vieux débris. Tient encore debout d'ailleurs. J'aurais mieux fais de lui casser une jambe… Non les deux ça aurait été pas mal. Et j'entends encore the ripper en train de ricaner.**

- Ushishishi~ oups Boss~ nous a entendus.

**Faut toujours qu'il ait le mot de la fin, celui-là.**

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? **Demandais-je.**

- Eh bien je suis venu pour qu'on éclaircisse certain point. Et qu'… Est-ce que tu m'écoutes Xanxus ?

- Malheureusement pour moi oui. Et pardonne-moi si je ne vois pas ta vieille face ridée, mais c'est à cause d'un problème technique avec mon lit. **Ironisais-je.** En plus ça m'arrange, t'es l'une des dernières choses que je veux voir.

- Soit. **Fit mon déchet de père adoptif.** Il leva sa main gauche, signe qu'un de ses gardiens vint vers moi et détacha les sangles,- hyper résistants aux diverses flammes -, de mes poignets et de mes pieds. Je les massai avec une certaine précision, pour éviter de me faire mal encore plus.

- Vas-y continue ton histoire à dormir debout qu'on n'en finisse une bonne fois pour toute !

- Content de savoir que j'ai toute ton attention. **Affirma-t-il.**

**Il partit en direction d'une des chaises disposées dans ma chambre et s'assit le plus près de moi, tout en gardant une certaine distance, ayant croisé ses jambes au passage, tout en avertissant à ses hommes de mains de nous laisser entre, -si je puis dire-, p-père et fi-ils… Voyez comme je bute sur ces mots.**

**Décidément peu importe où qu'il soit, il arrivait toujours à se faire classe, tout en gardant un air indifférent. Je suis sûr que même assis sur des chiottes, il a une certaine élégance et de bonté, arrosé le tout par une mixture guimauve et d'une odeur dont on s'en passerait.**

- Comme je l'ai dit un peu plutôt, je vais t'expliquer les dispositions que, mes gardiens, le conseiller du CEDEF Sawada Iemitsu et moi-même, avons pris.

**Il me fixa un moment, marquant une courte pause. Voir si je l'écoutais encore, ce que je fis malgré moi.**

- Bien sûr j'en ai longuement discuté avec eux, voire même ouvert un débat à ton sujet. Car il avait été décidé que tu deviennes soit un membre de la Varia, soit un prisonnier des Vindice ou bien j'utilise la Percée du…

- VA TE FAIRE… JE SUIS SÛR QUE T'AURAIS AIMER LA RÉUTILISER SUR MOI CETTE TECHNIQUE !

- Calme-toi je n'en ai pas l'intention. Mais ils voulaient que tu sois dans cette prison. J'ai refusé catégoriquement, car tu nous serais d'une grande aide dans les combats futurs. Alors sur un accord commun, il a été délibéré que tu seras relevé de tes fonctions de Boss de la Varia et que, par conséquent ce sera Squalo Superbi qui reprendra ta place, jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

- … C'est tout ? **Fis-je, un peu étonné que l'on ne m'ait pas affluer d'autres punition.** Vous avez décidé que ça ? Elle est où l'arnaque. Ce satané déchet n'est même pas capable de gagner un combat contre un déchet de lycéen.

- Peut-être mais il a eu et aura toujours un respect vis-à-vis de son adversaire et saura toujours reconnaître sa force, ce que toi tu sous-estimes beaucoup. Ne me dis pas que le combat contre Tsunayoshi-kun n'en était pas la preuve ?

**Je commençais à grincer des dents juste à la prononciation du nom de mon… nouveau Boss. Quand tout à coup.**

- VOOOIII ARRÊTEZ DE DIRE DES CONNERIES ! J'VEUX PAS FINIR CARBONISER !

**Ce déchet venait de faire une entrée fracassante, c'est-à-dire qu'il a… fracassé la porte. Y avait toute la bande derrière la porte.**

- Squ-chan~ c'est trop mignon~ tu es tout gêné par tout les compliments du Nono-san.

- Y A RIEN DE MIGNON DANS TOUT ÇA !

- Ushishi~ désolé pour toi Levi, mais tu vas devoir bosser pour un poisson désormais, shishishi~.

- Malgré cela je servirais Xanxus et ferait en sorte que Squalo ait un malheureux accident.

- Hey les déchets !

**Tous se retournèrent vers moi sans exception, remarquant enfin que le vieux et moi on se tapait la parlote, au lieu de se… taper ? S'entretuer ? Et ils reculèrent tous en même temps, observant que j'étais assis sur le lit et non couché dessus, signe que j'étais libre de tout mouvement.**

- Cassez-vous de cette chambre. Je cause au vieux, ça se voit pas ?

- …

**Personne n'a l'air de vouloir répondre. Peut-être qu'ils sont tous sur le cul de savoir que je leur ai parlé autre que de les insulter… Ah ils se cassent tous gentiment. C'est ça être un bon dresseur de chiens.**

- Pour répondre à ta question : non. Tu n'auras pas d'autres sanctions. **Reprit-il.** Cependant tu n'effectueras pas les missions d'assassinats, même si je doute fortement que tu les faisais avant. Tu t'occuperas de tous les rapports que l'on t'apportera, y compris les affaires mineurs, tels que les négociations et les demandes de protections. On t'enlèvera aussi toutes les boissons alcoolisées, y compris les flacons de parfums et tous ce qui peut en contenir.

- Oy c'est bon, je ne suis pas un alcoolique névrosé non plus. **L'interrompis-je.**

**C'est vrai que j'aime boire un verre pendant mon service, mais ça ne va pas au-delà d'être saoul au point que je vomisse tous ce que j'ai ingurgité.**

- Laisse-moi terminer veux-tu ? N'oublie pas que tu seras sous surveillance et que l'on me rapportera toutes tes activités. Il t'est interdit de quitter le manoir, tu dois être dans un périmètre d'au moins 4 km et hors de question que tu quittes le pays. D'ailleurs on t'a confisqué tes papiers d'identité, en même temps que tes armes. Il reprit un moment son souffle. As-tu des questions ?

- Tu ne vas pas bloquer mes flammes de colère ?

- Non c'est inutile, vu qu'on a toutes les dispositions pour les parer. À moins que tu…

- Non, non ça va aller… T'as rien d'autres à me dire ? Parce que venant de toi, y a toujours un truc qui va me mettre en rogne.

- Oui tu as tout à fait raison. Demain je voudrais que tu te rendes à l'hôpital de Namimori et que tu ailles rendre visite à Tsunayoshi-kun. Maintenant que ça été dit, je te laisse crier encore un moment.

**Il se leva de sa chaise et alla vers la porte. Je faillis commencer mon hurlement, quand tout à coup il s'arrêta devant l'encadrement de la sortie et me lâcha sa dernière connerie en date.**

- Sache Xanxus que je t'ai toujours considéré comme mon fils et que ça ne changera pas de sitôt. J'espère que tu le comprendras un jour, car si je t'ai gardé avec moi, c'est pour la simple et bonne raison que je savais que tu seras un homme remarquable avec beaucoup de détermination dans tout ce que tu entreprendras.

**Puis il me laissa planté là avec son beau discours qui se promenait comme bon lui semblait dans ma tête.**

…

**Et merde ! Je n'ai pas envie de gueuler plus que ça. Fait chier c'est tout ! J'irai voir le gosse Sawada et après basta, c'est juste le saluer avec la plus grande hypocrisie du monde et un point c'est tout.**

…

…

… **Attends… Voir… ce déchet… de Sawada… TSUNAYOSHI !**

- JE ME FOUS DE TON DISCOURS À LA CON ! IL EST HORS DE QUESTION QUE J'AILLE VOIR CE DÉCHET !

**FIN POV**

- Ah ! Boss-chan~ a repris conscience de se qu'il doit faire.

- Vooii t'étais obligé de faire ce genre de remarque ! Maintenant on ne pourra même pas fermer l'œil.

- Ushishishi~ pas la peine. Le jour se lève dans quelques heures et le Bo-… Non Xanxus doit rester encore un jour ici, shishishi~ On pourra dormir tranquille dans l'avion.

- …

* * *

><p>Bon là ça fait encore la partie KHR, mais ce n'est pas pour tout de suite ^_^, la partie TRC ce sera pour plus tard encore. Il y aura encore d'autres chapitres à venir.<p>

… Des réactions ? Des questions ? Des plaintes ?

Je vous y répondrais très volontiers ^w^


End file.
